


The City of Love

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, our boys are so much in love, so much fluffy, the city of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus, Alec, Marcel and Underhill make their way to Paris, the city of love. All four of them are having a great time and Marcel gets to show Underhill the place where he grew up at. Underhill had always found the city beautiful, but it only becomes more beautiful and special to him when he sees it through Marcel's eyes.





	The City of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopusonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusonya/gifts).



That day was full of excitement, Magnus, Alec, Underhill and Marcel were in Paris. The four of them decided to take some time off, to travel around and while Marcel couldn't join them for the tour of the entire city since it was still day time, he agreed to join them later on and take Underhill on a little dinner and a private tour of the city as well. Paris was his home town, so he wanted to show all of the parts that were important and close to his heart; the place he was born at, the house he grew up in and the streets on which he played in as a child. The city had changed a lot since Marcel had been to Paris; he hadn't visited it in almost fifty years, but still... coming back felt amazing and even though things and people changed, it still felt like coming back home.

Magnus and Alec wanted to take Underhill and Marcel up to the Eiffel tower and even though Underhill was excited about that, Marcel disagreed. Well, it was fun to walk down the streets of Paris and visit places with his friends, but after they hogged all of his boyfriend’s attention throughout the entire day, Marcel wanted his boyfriend only for himself for a few hours and he hoped Magnus and Alec wouldn’t take it the wrong way. The four of them were standing under the Eiffel tower and Alec was all giddy as he kept looking up at it, his hand holding Magnus’ and the warlock grinned, because it was adorable the way his boyfriend couldn’t hide his excitement.

How could Alec really contain himself?! They were in Paris, the city of _love_. Alec felt butterflies in his stomach and he blushed at his own childish thoughts, but he couldn’t help himself. He and Magnus had visited Paris before, but it always felt special coming back, it really did. There was just something about the city… people, atmosphere. It made Alec feel like he was in a romantic movie, especially when he and Magnus went on the Eiffel tower, holding their hands, kissing as they looked down on the city of Paris, which looked stunning from up there.

“Oh, I can’t wait for you to see how stunning Paris looks from up there,” said Alec to Underhill, who looked up and he nodded, smiling. Yes, he could only imagine how beautiful the city looked from up there and he grinned when he saw Magnus wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer and then he pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, angel, you’re always so eager to go on the Eiffel tower,” said Magnus with a grin, but he understood Alexander. He was also excited to go up there, even though he had been on it countless numbers of times. With Alec it always felt special and Underhill then looked at Marcel, who didn’t look too keen on going on the tower. Magnus and Alec didn’t really notice anything off with the vampire, because the two of them were so lost in their own world, but Underhill sure did.

Marcel was pretty easy to read; Underhill could read him like an open book, which in his opinion was very adorable. Especially when Marcel was upset with something, he would pout, like he was pouting at the moment and Underhill went closer to his boyfriend. Was maybe the vampire jealous that he didn’t show him affection like Alec was doing with Magnus?! Underhill loved public display of affection, to show others that Marcel was his _boyfriend_ , but he was just so wrapped in the beauty of the city that he had completely forgotten about that.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” asked Underhill and then wrapped his own arm around the vampire’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing his temples and with that finally erased the pout from Marcel’s lips. However, that still didn’t mean that Marcel stopped sulking. Underhill noticed that and he grinned, brushing some of the hair, which was pink now, off of Marcel’s eyes and he chuckled when Marcel finally looked up and Underhill allowed himself to get lost in those beautiful green eyes for a split second.

“Nothing’s wrong,” grumbled Marcel and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, making Underhill laugh, because he thought it was hilarious. Marcel’s words said that, but his body language told a whole different story. “Let’s just get on that damned Eiffel tower,” he then added and Magnus looked at, not really getting it why the vampire was acting up all of the sudden. In warlock’s opinion, the whole day and evening had gotten by quite amazing.

“What’s up, Marcel?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes when Marcel rolled his eyes.

“ _Nothing_ ,” whined Marcel, acting like a five year old when you took away their favourite toy and Magnus quite quickly realised what was wrong.

If one thought about it, it wasn’t really rocket science. During the day, Magnus and Alec showed Underhill around the town, they took him to see amazing places, theatres, museums, now they wanted to show him the Eiffel tower. It was _them_ doing what _they_ wanted, but Magnus knew that this wasn’t about them. This was also about _Marcel._ Paris was Marcel’s home town and at the end of the day, it was a pretty special place to him. So Marcel wanted to show Paris to Underhill on his own. Also, since they had Underhill all to themselves for the _entire_ day, it was only reasonable that Marcel wanted some time alone with his boyfriend as well.

“Alexander, why don’t we go on the Eiffel tower alone?” asked Magnus and Alec looked at him, shaking his head. Wait, why? But he was so excited to share the place with his best friend! And Theo was just as excited as he was about going on the tower! So why-

Marcel perked up when Magnus said that and the warlock gave him a little wink when he looked at him. Underhill looked at his boyfriend, then at the warlock and his eyes widened, a loud ‘ooh’ leaving his mouth, because he finally got it. In the end, it was only Alec that wasn’t getting the whole picture. “Why can’t Theo and Marcel come with us too? It would be super romantic, like a second double date and then we could go for a dinner at that restaurant that we-”

“Oh God, Alexander, I love you, but sometimes you’re so dense. Do I really need to spell it out for you?” asked Magnus. “Marcel wants to spend some time alone with Theo,” said Magnus and Alec looked over to the couple, Marcel nodding and then it finally hit him.

“Oh.”

“Yes,” said Marcel and then looked at Underhill. “But Theo’s really excited about the tower, so-”

“Oh, forget the tower, we can go on it the next time, alone,” said Underhill and Marcel grinned. “I kind of wanted to spend some time alone with you, but didn’t want to upset Alec. He was really excited about this,” said Underhill playfully.

“So it’s settled then,” said Magnus. “The two of us will visit the Eiffel tower and you two kids go and have fun,” said Magnus and winked.

“And if you two want a very romantic dinner, you can go to-” started explaining Alec, but Magnus shushed him.

“Alexander, Marcel is from Paris. I’m pretty sure he knows where all the good restaurants are,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“But he hasn’t been here in over fifty years,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “I was just trying to help,” he said under his breath and it was his turn to be the pouting boyfriend. Underhill laughed when he saw his friend and he then looked at Marcel, who was already planning to which places he should take Underhill to.

“That’s okay, Alec,” said Underhill and grinned.

“There’s no need to pout, darling,” said Magnus and then took Alec’s hand into his own. “Now leave them alone. You know how it feels to be interrupted, Jace had done it far too many times to us. Don’t be a cockblock like Jace,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped, because Magnus was right! He was horrified, actually, he didn’t want to be Jace! That was why he quickly apologised to both Underhill and Marcel and the two of them, Magnus and Alec, were on their merry way up to the Eiffel tower and Marcel was happy. Finally, he had Theo all to himself.

“Alone at last,” said Marcel happily and Underhill grinned and he nodded. Yes, he was also happy to be finally all alone with Marcel and all of the annoyance from before left his body in a blink of an eye. His heart made a little jump when he felt Underhill linking their fingers together and he then stepped in front of him, taking Marcel’s other hand in his own and Marcel chuckled as he looked up at his handsome boyfriend and sighed happily.

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Underhill and leaned a bit closer to the other one. The two of them were standing underneath the lit up Eiffel tower, there was music playing in the background… everything just seemed so romantic to the Shadowhunter, feeling his heart speeding up, because being alone with Marcel in Paris was something else. It felt so special and intimate. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss against Marcel’s lips, who took the bait, placed a hand behind Underhill’s neck and pressed their lips together for a few more times, Underhill dazed when they parted and the vampire chuckled.

“I can’t wait to show you off all of the places that are dear to me,” said Marcel and Underhill nodded, still too caught up in the moment and Marcel started laughing when he saw a faint flush on Underhill’s cheeks. “Theo, _are you listening_?” asked Marcel with a grin, now speaking in French and Underhill finally snapped back to reality and nodded. Yes, he was listening. Kind of, not really. Focusing on Marcel’s eyes, which were literally shining at the moment was far too distracting. Plus the fact that he had just spoken in French wasn’t helping either. Ah, Marcel was so sexy when he spoke in French… if only he would do it more often.

“Yes, I’m present… I mean, yes, I’m listening,” said Underhill, stumbling over his words and Marcel grinned. “So, where off to now?” he then asked after he finally forced himself to focus on something else than on how stunning Marcel’s eyes were and Marcel grinned.

“Right this way, come,” said Marcel and started dragging Underhill as they were still holding hands, Underhill chuckling and he finally started moving his legs, allowing Marcel to lead the way. “The place I grew up in is not too far from here,” he said, speaking fast because he was really excited and Underhill only nodded, a huge smile on his face as Marcel was walking and speaking, telling him all about his home.

They had finally reached the place where Marcel grew up at. Underhill could see that it was a very old building, but it had been renovated and it looked pretty amazing and in a good shape. Marcel’s eyes lit up when he saw his old home and he pressed his lips together, biting his lower lip and he then looked at Underhill, who was admiring the Marcel’s home. The moment felt special, they were standing in a pretty secluded area, away from the crowds of Paris and he couldn’t help but to smile. “This is where I grew up, what do you think?” asked Marcel. “Looks pretty good right? I mean it looked different before, of course, but they did a good job with renovating and it looks almost the same as it did when I was a child,” said Marcel and Underhill stepped over to him.

“It looks amazing,” said Underhill and Marcel grinned when he looked across the street.

“This is where I and my brothers used to play,” said Marcel. This place was full of memories that he was fond of and now that he got to share it with his boyfriend… those memories became even more important. “Back then, there used to be a huge, giant tree here, so we would climb up and spy on our neighbours. Our mom was so angry,” said Marcel and started laughing. “Ah, though, I fell from the tree one time. My ass hurt for weeks,” said the vampire and Underhill started laughing.

Underhill said nothing, but he couldn’t stop smiling, because Marcel told him more stories about the place. He showed him where he and his siblings played hide and seek, where his favourite hiding spot was and Underhill was only grinning, laughing at the stories and Marcel’s chest felt warm and fuzzy when he heard Underhill’s deep chuckles. After he was done with showing off the entire place, he took Underhill’s hand and took him somewhere else.

The place where his favourite library was, the place where he went to school, where his grandparents used to live at. Underhill wasn’t saying much, he was just taking everything in and felt as if he was falling in love with Marcel all over again. Up to this point, Marcel had told him a few things about himself, but it was mostly Underhill who got the chance to open himself up more. However, now that he knew more about Marcel and the city of Paris, he felt that something switched between them. They grew _closer,_ Underhill grinning when Marcel was done with his tour and he then turned around.

Marcel felt the same as Underhill, showing his boyfriend _his Paris_ was a lot of fun, but it also held a lot of meaning. “What do you think?” asked Marcel as he was holding Underhill under his arm. They were walking slowly, joining the crowd of other people and Marcel rested his head on Underhill’s shoulder, sighing happily.

“Your Paris is beautiful,” said Underhill and Marcel flushed. “I mean I liked Paris before, but now that you showed me Paris through your eyes… if that makes sense… I love it even more,” said Underhill and felt a bit chocked up. “Sure it’s the city of love, but it’s also where you’re from and well… I can’t not love it even more because of that,” said Underhill, Marcel awestruck.

“Theo,” stammered Marcel and then shook his head. “You really know your way with words,” he then said and Underhill smiled proudly. Yes, he was working on that. “ _Paris is beautiful,_ ” whispered Marcel, who had switched back to French and chuckled, because he could feel Underhill freezing up a little. Oh, he knew what his French did to his boyfriend and he loved to tease Underhill with it. “ _You like it when I speak in French, don’t you?_ ”

Underhill’s French was still a bit… wonky, but he was getting there, so he knew the gist of what Marcel has just said. “ _Yes,_ ” he replied back, also in French and Marcel started laughing. Oh, Theo was precious and his French was… hilariously adorable. “Don’t laugh at me, I know my accent is terrible,” complained Underhill and Marcel stepped in front of him.

“Ah, worry not, _darling_ , I’ll make sure to give you good lessons in… Frenching so you’ll be a French master when I’m done with you,” said Marcel playfully and Underhill was slowly starting to melt at the spot. Marcel had addressed him with _darling_ in French. Oh, yes, he was dead. It was a nice way to go too! “Theo?”

“I love you,” blurted out Underhill and Marcel started laughing.

“I love you too, _darling,_ ” said Marcel and a wicked smile spread across his when he saw Underhill losing his shit again. “So, up for a dinner?”

“… dinner? Oh, yes, sure… sounds good. I’m hungry. Are you hungry? Okay let’s go,” said Underhill and Marcel started laughing. Messing around with Theo was precious and he continued to speak in French on purpose as the evening continued and Underhill was a mess when they finally met up with Magnus and Alec again, promising to himself that he’d get back to Marcel for the evening full of teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
